Run Daddy Run
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Seneca comes across Katniss singing their twin daughters Alison and Lilly to sleep. He realises just how broken she is. Alison and Lilly are both 3, Katniss is 21 which would put Seneca late 30s-40 years old. Seneca/Katniss one shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so another little random one shot I thought up while listening to Run Daddy Run. Seneca listens in on Katniss singing their twin daughters Alison and Lilly to sleep. (Alison and Lilly are 3, Katniss 21 which would put Seneca late 30's to 40)

Disclaimer: I no own anything, ps this is gonna be kinda sad

Seneca POV:

It was late, later than I liked it to be when I got home. The first thing I noticed was that the lights were all on downstairs. I knew Katniss still had her fears but I thought it a little overboard it have every light on the house. I turned the switches off as I made my way upstairs. As I got closer to Alison and Lilly's room I noticed everyone wasn't asleep like I had thought. I hung back in the doorway feeling like I was intruding upon a special moment meant only for my wife and daughters.

"Mummy, where's your daddy?" I closed my eyes and sighed dejectedly at Lilly's seemingly innocent question. I would always somewhat blame myself, even though I wasn't working for the Capitol then. I was now and that's who had caused her father and many other's deaths in a mine explosion. I saw Katniss wipe a hair of Lilly's light brown hair from her face and kissed her head softly.

"He's my Angel now sweetheart." Lilly tried to smile for her but it didn't quite reach her eyes. They had that in common, even before the Hunger Games Katniss mother told me her smile never quite made it's way over all her face. Stepping in a little more I watched her pull the blankets over both of them and getting ready to leave when Alison's voice stopped her.

"Mummy, can you sing for us?" I straightened a little, I had only heard Katniss sing once. That had been at Prim's service after the last attack against the Capitol. It had worked and now it wasn't so much a Capitol as a center but it was still called that, we still had the Hunger Games, and we still had crazy, blood thirsty people in high up places.

"_Daddy can you hear, the Devil drawing near? Like a bullet from a gun, Run Daddy Run." _How true those words were and always would be, and there's nothing I could do about it. I wasn't as brave as Katniss liked to think, she was the one who helped me at District 13, the one who helped me stand up to Snow.

"Daddy, you're home!" I smiled and walked over giving both Alison and Lilly a kiss on their foreheads. I looked at Katniss and saw the sadness etched on her face, I sighed and pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"Go on to sleep girls." I said barely above a whisper and turned out the light behind us. As soon as the door was shut Katniss ran to our room and I knew she was trying to not let me see her tears. I walked after her making sure it was slow so she would be all cried out and I could pretend I didn't see anything. "Katniss, you know you can cry in front of me."

She sniffled a little and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, drying her tears. She looked up at me and I saw just how much this had affected her. Her eyes bloodshot and swollen her face blotchy all over. I sat next to her and kissed both her eyelids then her cheeks.

"I know Katniss but just remember, he's your Angel now."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For Nicole who asked a few more chapter be written. I think I may go back and write about how Katniss and Seneca came to even talk to each other, and lead up to this. Hope that make her happy, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I no own anything except the story I made with this song!

Summary: Seneca figures out just what exactly is bothering his little Mockingjay in District 13

Seneca Pov:

The Rebellion was as strong as ever and Katniss and Gale were at the heart of it. I had managed to escape Snow's death room and followed their trail, without them knowing of course. When I first got here everyone wanted to turn me over to Snow and prove that I wasn't dead, and had escaped. Everyone but Katniss who plead on my behalf. When I tried to thank her though she said she didn't do it out of kindness, but because I was the only chance she had of getting Peeta back. Even though it hurt to no end I could tell she was hurt as well and decided to let it go. It really wasn't worth it to get in a fight that was on a high pedestal by everyone and had anyone to kill me at her disposal.

So the following months I pretty much kept to myself unless it was war meetings and someone asked me a question. Then I would answer with as few words a possible and quickly take my seat again. It wasn't until I noticed that it seemed as if our little Mockingjay was running out of well her fire that I started to get worried. Katniss was missing meals, meetings and even her practicing with her bow and arrows. I may not have known much about her but I knew this was extremely out of the ordinary for her. Even the boy Gale didn't know what was wrong with her.

It was late and I was walking to my room when I heard muffled cries coming from her room. After realizing that they weren't from agony but sadness I quietly pushed her door open and stood in the doorway watching for a minute. The girl who everyone was expecting to lead a rebellion was curled up in a fetal position crying, Hell she deserved some time to just cry and not have to worry about this and that. She was just a child for God's sake and they were wanting to make her into some kind of 5 star war General or something.

"Katniss? You okay Everdeen?" I asked stepping more into her room. She sat up quickly and tried to dry her red and puffy eyes but I could see past her. She wasn't alright and if I had to take a guess she hadn't been more a long time. She nodded a couple of times until she could look at me and she was sure of her voice and that it wouldn't give way.

"I'm fine Crane, thanks for caring though." She wasn't fine and I wasn't taking an answer like that without getting more details. So without further invitation I walked into her room and plopped myself on her bed and pulled her close to me. At first she struggled, biting, hitting and anything else she could do. Once she noticed I wasn't going to hurt her though she calmed down and actually snuggled a little closer to me all the while still crying.

"Let's try this again Everdeen, what's really bothering you?" This time when she cried It was full on shake your body sobs and I was scared she was going to wake up all of District 13 with her crying. So I just laid there and held her until the shaking stopped and her hyperventilating had calmed to quiet hiccups. "Katniss, please tell me." I looked down and her gray eyes were almost a silver glass because of all the tears that had formed in them.

"Everyone expects me to lead this Rebellion and I'm just a kid Crane. I barely survived the Games and that's only because you stepped in. Snow caused the explosion that killed my father; he kidnapped Peeta and would gladly do so to anyone else I care about. I got Cinna killed and indirectly almost got you killed and…and I just can't do this Seneca!" She called me Seneca, okay now is not the time to be focusing on that. Katniss had a very good point they were putting way to much stress on her and this whole thing. If only Coin and the others could see what all this was doing to her.

"Katniss have you slept at all the past couple of nights?" She shook her head no and snuggled closer like a small child. I sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. This was all going to cause her to have a mental breakdown or something to where she wouldn't be able to help at all. "Why not?" I whispered in her ear, scared that someone would be able to hear our little conversation. She shivered a little but I chose to ignore it, kissing her senseless would not help things right now. Wait a minute I wanted to _kiss _her? Since when did I want that?

"Nightmare about…well about everything. Cinna, my father, Prim and my mother, Gale, Peeta, Rue and even you Seneca." She had nightmares about me? Was I the bad guy in her nightmares? Did I try and save her from her own Hell? "Snow…you always died somehow, some painful way." My heart broke for her, knowing all the pain she went through on a daily basis.

"I'm guessing I don't make things easier either." She just shrugged her shoulders and turned away from me so I couldn't see her face. But seeing the way her shoulder hunched over and the gentle moving up and down I could tell she was crying. I pulled her into my arms and placed my chin on top of her head. "Tell you what Everdeen, anytime you need someone to talk to, you can always find me." She took her red rimmed eyes out of her knees and stared at me.

"Why are you being so nice Crane?" _Because you admire her, and in a way you find yourself loving her for what you see._ God no that wasn't what was going on was it? No of course not just trying to ease a guilty mind I guess. I tried to kill her in the Games and now I guess I saw this as a way of redeeming myself. Yeah if it was only that simple outside of my head.

"Because everyone needs a secret confidante, and I'll be yours if you be mine." She was still a minute before nodding and laying her head on my shoulder. I made to lay down and she rested her head on my chest while I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to ignore the intimateness that went with the actions. She was a 17 year old girl seeking comfort in a father like figure and here I was having not so fatherly thoughts about her. She fell asleep relatively soon and I laid there in the darkness staring up at the ceiling and listening to her slow and rhythmic heartbeat, so unlike the one during the day. This was probably the turning moment in our relationship. Going from bitter rivals to shaky alliances, people who could count on each other when they couldn't and really shouldn't trust in any one else.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so this is gonna get just some of the highlights, not go through their whole timeline together. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm going to try and get one new chapter up for each story, no school til next Monday woohoo! To all a happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Katniss Pov:

I stared at myself a moment longer in the dress. It was a deep sapphire blue that made my eyes look a light shade of blue, and my hair was done in an eleagant French uptwist. Jewels clung to my neck, ears, and anywhere else they could put them. It was my 18th birthday, and what better way to celebrate then by deciding for me I would be marrying not Peeta but Gale? Gale, my bestfriend and protector, the one who had been my rock for so many years. Back before the Hunger Games I wouldn't have minded being married to Gale, oh no, just now after seeing what he's capable of…and what I'm capable of…I need someone not exactly like me. Someone who can provide the calm to my storm, and Gale can't do that. I heard the door softly open and close. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Well they weren't lying when they said you were more beautiful than ever before." Turning I saw standing in the doorway a certain Head Game Maker wearing his famous smirk. Instead of his usual red stain dress shirt he had opted for a dark blue almost to the exact shade of my dress. Had he planned it? Probably not but yet I couldn't help but smile and think that perhaps maybe he had, just for me. "I just wanted to wish you happy birthday, seeing as how your…fiancee probably won't even let me look anywhere near you later." My grin transformed to a frown. What would happen to my friendship with Seneca once I married Gale? He distasted Crane with a passion and didn't try to hide it.

"It's my birthday Seneca, Gale will get over it." That said I kissed his cheek and opened the door only to have it shut by said man. He walked over and stared down at me, hands on my hips he leaned forward and leaned forward to where he could whisper in my ear without straining his neck.

"Don't marry him Katniss, we both know you don't want to." He pulled away and stared into my eyes a minute before kissing my forehead softly. What was going on? Did he care for me as much as I did for him? Or was he just being the father figure I never had and warning me not to do something I would regret.

"I have to Seneca…for Prim." Prim…I hadn't mentioned her name in a long time, just thinking of the flower made tears come to my eyes. Suddenly I pushed his hands away and ran to my bed, falling down crying on it. Everyone I cared about was gone Cinna, Prim, Madge, Peeta…all dead because of me. Because I couldn't kill Snow and instead I killed Coin. Because now Gale and I would become ruler of Panem together and there would be no more poor districts.

"no you don't Katniss, I'll find some way for you to be happy." He said pulling me up to look at him. I reached a hand up and softly stroked his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned slightly into my touch. He loved me, he loved me and I loved him…and I was being forced to marry Gale. A man I could never love as a husband, sure I loved Gale but I didn't _love_ him, the way my mother loved my father, the way Cato loved Clove…but I loved Seneca like that.

"It's not fair." Was all I murmured into his shoulder and he sushed me, by this time tomorrow I would be married to Gale. Gale would be the one who laid by my side 'comforting' me but not with words with…other things. Seneca could just calm me by his presence, he was the one I went to when I could trust no one else, and couldn't afford to. He pulled away and smiled softly at me before kissing me softly, this wasn't like Gale's kisses, I know this is going to sound corny but his had a spark to it. One I had felt with Peeta as well but not as strong.

"We'll make it work love." Was all he said before leading me downstairs. I had asked Seneca to give me to Gale. He didn't really want to but knew that's what would make me happy. So that said he led me to the small rise Gale was standing on, that's when I noticed Gale had a genuine smile on, he had no idea I didn't love him back. Then I wanted to kick myself, Gale was a good guy, I could learn to love him in the same way… I hope. With the vows said and the kiss given it was done. I was married to Gale…no more secret meeting with Seneca without it being considered tyryany, or adultery. Catching Seneca's gaze I mouthed _ I love you._ He just looked away and refused to even look at me. I hung my head in shame, the last person I truly cared about had left me, so now I had no one…not even myself.


End file.
